El aroma a Sakura
by Akari Sakurazuka
Summary: [Yaoi] Y él le dió lo necesario para que sus complicaciones se complicaran tanto hasta el punto de no importar lo complicado que se volviera su entorno [Sei&Su]


**"El aroma a Sakura"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

El chico de mirada esmeralda se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana de su departamente parecía que pensaba mientras veia la luna .. pero la verdad es que solo estaba sentado ahí viendo a la nada y sin pensar en nada en concreto, o esas eran sus intenciones ya que siempre que se sentaba a reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa sus pensamientos terminaban posados sobre aquella persona.. en ese veterinario de sonrisa dulce que tanto llego a apreciar.. a quien le había confiado su vida, su corazón, todo lo importante para él y que terminó quitándole Hokuto-chan, y destrozando su corazón en mil pedazos al decirle sus verdaderas intenciones al acercarse a de él, dejándolo de esta manera en la completa soledad, con un sentimiento de cariño profundo mezclado con una increible rabia por haberse atrevido a quitarle la vida a su one-chan hacia su gran "amigo", con un corazón en las manos sin el conocimiento de como volver a juntar las piezas para que volviera a latir y con el único objetivo de acabar con la vida del sakurazukamori.

Una vida vacía y sin mucho significado se podría decir, incluso su integración a los dragones del cielo no tenía mucho sentido ¿Qué caso tiene proteger a la tierra y a sus habitantes si entre ellos no existe alguien a quien realmente quiciera cuidar y que en momentos de paz puediera habitar a su lado sintiendo la satisfacción de haber evitado el fin del mundo?, para él, en la actualidad, solo existia una persona importante y que por razones del pasado y gracias al destino estaba setenciado a asesinar o en el mejor de los casos morir a manos de él.. a manos de Seishirou Sakurazuka..

bien..

de nuevo..

pensando en él..

¿Que acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estarse torturando día y noche con los recuerdos de una amistad que realmente nunca existió y el sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido?

...

Parece que no..

¿Era masoquista acaso?

Viendo la situación probablemente...

¡¡Momento!!

¡¿Amor no correspondido?!

Oo? Oh Dios ...

¡Pero que incoherecias estaba pensando!

Pero si lo pensó es porque probablemente lo sienta..

No!! era algo totalmente ilógico, el era hombre, Seishirou también ... además Sakurazuka le habia  mentido a él y habia matado a su hermana, ...era un asesino, el no podía estar enamorado de un ser tan cruel, de un asesino.. ¿o si?, siendo así tenía graves problemas y todo se volvería mas complicado de lo que ya era y una pregunta rondaba por su mente..

¿Sería eso posible?

Seria posible que las cosas empeoraran, que todo fuese más confuso de lo que lo era ahora...

- ¿Por que tan reflexivo Subaru-kun? -

Subaru dio respingo al escuchar la voz perteneciente a una persona que no era él quebrando el silencio que habia en la habitación desde hace bastante tiempo ya.

- Ya tienes mucho tiempo así, en que piensas tanto Subaru-kun? -

El medium no pudo hacer otra cosa más que impresionarse al escuchar lo que el hombre mayor le habia declarado, es decir, tenía ya tiempo dentro de la habitación, observándolo, respirando su mismo aire, compartiendo el espacio de la recamara con él, el cual no era muy amplio, y él ni si quiera se había percatado, bien podría haber durado toda la noche en esa situación si el sakurazukamori no hubiera hablado. 

Se castigó mentalmente por ese gran distracción ya que no podía ser posible que no sintiera semejante poder teniéndolo tan cerca, realmente estaba muy metido en sus reflexiones. 

Y por andarse castigando y pensando de nuevo no se dio cuenta de lo cercano que ahora Seishirou se encontraba de él, por lo visto Sakurazuka no perdía ocasión para hacer pasar a Subaru un mal momento que sin duda era algo muy divertido para él, su sonrisa lo decía todo.

Completa satisfacción al ver el rostro lleno de pánico por parte de Subaru.

- ¿Nervioso Subaru-kun? - 

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver a Subaru querer articular alguna palabra y fallar en el intento.

- ¿Por qué, Subaru-kun? estas en confianza no hay motivos para que te sientas nervioso - Al pronunciar esto se acercó un poco más recargando su mano izquierda en el respaldo de la silla donde Subaru había estado sentado desde algunas horas atras. Ante este acto Sumaragi se sobresaltó de la impresión.

¡Pack!

Al piso fue a dar.

- Oh! Subaru Kawaii... ¿me estás provocando acaso? -

-¿Eh?! - Se volteo a ver a si mismo, bueno estaba algo desarreglado, su camisa esta medio abierta y su pantalón algo arrugado pero no creía que eso fuera signo de provocación, tal vez si tuviera un vestuario más ligero..

¡¡Momento!!

¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

Esto ya le estaba empezando a dar miedo y no precisamente de lo que Sakurazuka llegará hacer o no hacer en ese momento.

Si no más bien el hecho de que él le permitiera hacer lo que le viniera en gana en ese momento.

Y no podía hacer nada, realmente NO podía hacer nada, estaba en graves problemas, tal vez, si bien le iba lo único que Sakurazuka le haría fuera asesinarlo y todo acabaría.

No estaría del todo mal si eso sucediera, de hecho le haría un gran bien.

Su mirada se ensombreció de nuevo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Seishirou, el cual se arrodilló a su lado y le levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- No he venido a matarte Subaru-kun, tengo mejores planes para ti esta noche - Y de nuevo se hizo ver su sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa que permitía ver a los demás que estaba por hacer alguna  de sus "travesuras", las cuales no eran muy agradables, bueno, para él si lo eran. Sumeragi tembló ligeramente ante el tacto de los dedos del joven veterinario sobre la piel de su rostro.

Subaru tenía miedo..MUCHO MIEDO.. veía demasiado cerca a Seishirou y el no podía tolerar tal cercanía, no podía aceptar ver de tan cerca el cabello negro de Sakurazuka que brillaba por la tenue luz de la luna que caía sobre él, no podía ver esos labios carnosos, suaves y esa piel que con un solo roce lo alteraba por completo.

Simplemente no podía.

No podía verlo si no podía sentirlo.

Sumeragi se alarmó al notar de nuevo la clase de pensamientos que estaba teniendo, se levanto de manera rápida del suelo pero no calculó bien sus movientos por lo que se tropezó y por poco va a dar, una vez más, al suelo, pero el sakurazukamori lo sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos impidiéndole que tocara el piso nuevamente.

- ¿Subaru-kun porqué huyes de lo que es obvio? - Susurró Seishirou cerca del oído de Subaru.

- No.. no se de que hablas.. - 

Sakurazuka tomo el rostro de Subaru separándose un poco de él y dedicándole una tierna mirada murmuró - De esto.. - Unió los labios propios con los del medium en un dulce primer beso.

Ciertamente lo que comenzó siendo un beso tierno acabó con las respiraciones de ambos jóvenes bastante agitadas, todo eso era algo nuevo para Subaru y el tan solo hecho de haber probado la miel de los labios de Sakurazuka lo había hecho desesperarse.

Quería más.

Y Seishirou estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Esa noche lo haría sufrir de una manera diferente.. sería un sufrimiento posiblemente placentero, pero lo que más le interesaba era ser el primero en tocar a Subaru de aquella manera.

En todo lo que se refiriera a Subaru Sumeragi tenía que ser el primero, tenía que ser así ya que eso no era una opción... era una necesidad, algo que estaba obligado a ser.

En menos de lo previsto ya se encontraban sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama del joven de mirada esmeralda quien tocaba con su espalda desnuda la suave tela de las mismas y recostado sobre él estaba un Seishirou proporcionandole besos cada vez más apasionados. 

Subaru podía sentir claramente como las manos firmes de Sakurazuka acariciaban su torso hasta llegar a la orilla de sus pantalones y como abandonaba sus labios para posarlos sobre la piel de su cuello causando en él sensaciones jamás sentidas  con anteridad.

Abilmente Seishirou despojó al joven medium de las prendas que le impedían el paso pero pudo notar cierta dificultad por parte de Subaru al intentarle quitarle la camisa, su falta de experiencia lo hacían ser muy torpe y el deseo que nublaba su mente lo hacían desesperarse, cosa que se notaba en sus acciones inútiles de desvestir al hombre mayor.

"Kawaii" Pensó el Sakurazukamori, precisamente esa forma de ser de Subaru, tan tierna, tan inocente, el intento de parecer frío.

Intento que era inútil ante él.

Porque él lo conocía y sabía perfectamente que por dentro estaba lleno de sentimientos cálidos que intentaba ocultar a toda costa.

Al ver a Subaru seguir intentando desvestirlo se separó un poco de él, se terminó de quitar la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia el también, quería sentir completamente a Sumeragi por lo que se decidió de una vez por todas acabar con las barreras existentes.

Seishirou se acercó de nuevo a Subaru, lo abrazó provocando que la distancia entre ellos practicamente fuera inexistente, podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía al contacto de la piel del chico de ojos esmeralda, Subaru gimió sonoramente al sentir como el veterinario comenzaba a lamer y mordisquear cada una de sus tetillas mientras él acariciaba con una mano el cabello y la espalda de su acompañante y la otra estaba fuertemente agarrada a las sabanas de la cama. 

Cada uno se dio el gusto de explorar el cuerpo del otro sin limitaciones, entre caricias y besos que a cada minuto se volvían mas fuertes y desesperados, repletos de pasión y deseo pero con un toque de ternura que Subaru tenía por naturaleza y Seishirou no podía evitar mostrarlo al estar tan cerca de Subaru.

Claro, él era un ser sin sentimientos, se suponía que a él ningún gesto de cariño al igual que el ver a alguien desangrarse lentamente le causaban reacción alguna, pero cuando se trataba de Subaru todo cambiaba, era algo extraño a lo cual no le había encontrado explicación, por eso se empeñaba en molestar a Sumeragi, en seguirlo, en estar cerca de él, quería descubrir que tenía de especial aquel muchacho para hacerlo.. ¿sentir?

Cuando Seishirou sintió que era hora, que Subaru estaba preparado, dejó de besar su cuerpo para dedicarle un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Seishirou-san!... - Fue la que expresó junto con un pequeño arqueo al sentir a Sakurazuka penetrarlo.

Seishirou solo se limitó a besar freneticamente su rostro en el afan de tranquilizarlo, sabía que debía de ser doloroso.. después de todo era la primera vez de Subaru.

Poco a poco fue entrando más y más en el cuerpo frágil de su compañero podía sentir claramente como él se tensaba al sentirlo cada vez más dentro de él pero al paso de unos minutos comenzó a relajarse y de sus labios empezaron a salir lo que parecían ser gemidos de placer a lo que el mismo acompaño después de no poder evitar ya el demostrar que también lo estaba disfrutando.

- ¡Sei... shirou!~ - Un grito y un arqueo con mucho más profundidad que el anterior por parte de Subaru le hizó notar al Sakurazukamori que las esencias de ambos habían abandonado sus cuerpos.

Se acercó a los labios de Subaru y lo volvió a besar, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, de esas que solo le mostraba a él, se recosto a su lado y lo cubrió con la sabana para después abrazarlo y quedarse dormido.

Subaru se encontraba realmente agotado y lo único que pudo llegar a pensar fue en responder la pregunta que se había planteado en un principio cuya respuesta había aparecido de forma automática en su mente trás todo lo que vivió aquella noche..

Se había dado cuenta de que nada podría ser mas complicado y las cosas no podían empeorar porque había llegado al punto donde no existia retorno pero tampoco podría ir más alla.

Sonrió y se sintió aliviado para después quedarse dormido no sin antes notar que el aroma que antes impregnaba por completo a Sakurazuka estaba en él..

Él mismo poseía el aroma a Sakura..

Porque ahora era parte de él.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_¡Apesto _! No creo servir mucho en este tipo de fics.. tarde demasiado en terminarlo.. se supone que este fic debía de haber estado terminado en Marzo porque era el regalo de cumpleaños para Dharma-chan... gomen Dharma-chan.. ;_; pero realmente me costo mucho esfuerzo porque a veces me trababa, espero que sea agradable...  bueno me despido ya saben cualquier opinión o crítica constructiva a ai_yagami@hotmail.com mata ne!_


End file.
